mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fireurchin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:7304#3|I am hosting a Lord of the Rings Map Game and encourage all to play''' page.' Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SwagMaster420 (talk) 22:27, June 'War of the Nations' The game has begun! World at War well, i can't just trust any random person to become a mod; post an application on my talk page and ill decide --Claus the Mighty (talk) 22:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) there is no template, just post it k ur in ok we'll invade alaska Don't worry. He can't take it in one turn. He can try but he won't. Also, just modify your turn to get more defenders and stuff. If you're on, get on live chat Revolution 9 (talk) 21:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Seeing as you're probably the game's creator/ a mod, could you please monitor the plausibility of the actions taken by almost every single player? To start off, France and it's citizens ''hated ''Germany. Their leader declaring war on me (the Brits) would absolutely throw the country into chaos. The French wanted Alsace-Lorraine back, not to get England back, and any action seen as favorable to Germany ''will ''be seen as an act of treason against France by it's people, especially if it was their own president. The U.S invasion of Canada is probably plausible, but not to that extent. Millions of conscripted soldiers attacking a country/empire/state they started to grow close with, with no appropriate reason whatsoever should definitely anger the American populace. I mean, you randomly invade a country with 2 million soldiers WITHOUT A CAUSE. I never "Pearl Harbor'ed" America, and mod events should DEFINITELY state the undoubtable unrest in France and America. Another things is the German invasion of my Indian and Oceanian countries. You don't need an algo for that, just common sense. Germany could not, in no way whatsover, be able to send millions of troops across Russia or Middle East to invade India IN A FEW MONTHS. Any German invasion attempts of Australia from New Guinea, well, he could try that if he wants. You saw the first turn of the game, and the second turn was basically the same. the only thing I ask of you and the mods is to keep the game plausible, and downright retcon any ridiculous events. Erizium (talk) yes please #France and Germany hated each other Alsace-Lorraine. #America wanted to conquer Canada at times, burty they would have not made an alliance with a European nation to do it. #Mexico hated America and wanted Arizona and New Mexico back at times, so Germany offered them an alliance at one point. #Austria-Hungary hated Serbs, who Russians loved. #Greeks and Arabs hated Turkey. #The Bulgaria and the former Yugoslavia hated Turkey, Austro-Hungary and Germany. #The British and French wanted to minimalism German expansion in Africa. #America was concerned over Japan's ambitions. #Japan and China hated each other for years. #China was being taken over by all the colonial nations. #China, Persia, Turkey and Russia had economic problems. #Britain, Germany, America, Japan and Canada were in good ecanomic shape. 23:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) The World at War, II You have way over 10 players now, so the game can start.Christina Pill (talk) 22:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Anglo-Egyptian stuff The Egyptians have kinked the British officials and community out of Sudan in 1914, then ended the the co-dominion. I am happy with this and Turkey (my nation) has supported this. I would expect the useless British to try to punish Egypt for this action. Probably not not much, but it would be done so as to put off other potential rebels in the Asian colonies. I think the British would try to secure the Suez Canal, especially as he has not kicked out the all-be-it small British garrison in Egypt. Egypt was a British vassal until they OTL rebelled in 1922.[[User:Christina Pill|Christina Pill (talk) 19:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC)]] Alliances Turkey (Ottomans) asked Albania and Persia for an alliance and a result ''was given, but when. Austria-Hungary has asked Persia for an alliance and this'' was not ''settled.Christina Pill (talk) 19:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Users It is sad that the British have no player. Russia gave up after 2 rounds. France, Spain and Germany have not posted at all. :-( [[User:Christina Pill|Christina Pill (talk) 19:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC)]] WAW II Aircraft Rural Egypt has 100 aircraft in 1915, a bit big, since the British had 4,000 combat aircraft and 114,000 personnel in 1918. 90 ships is big unless he means small ones like tugs, fishing boats, patrol boats and mine sweepers/layers[[User:Christina Pill|Christina Pill (talk) 19:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC)]] Diplomacy Panama offered a trade deal to Portugal and Costa Rica on trade in general. They are still pro-USA by their claims. Did the deals go ahead?Christina Pill (talk) 19:32, January 11, 2016 (UTC)